Dry particulate products such as bird seed, grass seed, water softener salt, and pet food are often sold by retailers in prefilled bags. Such bagged products can be quite heavy depending on their volume, sometimes weighing 50 pounds or more. It can be difficult to grip such bags because of their shape and because they are often made of a relatively slick plastic material. As such, because of both weight and difficulty in gripping, it can be difficult for consumers to manipulate such bagged products.
Such bagged products can also be problematic for retailers because of their propensity to rupture, leading to messy spills of the product contained therein. The shear weight of the product contained therein places unique demands on bag construction that are quite distinct from that of other types of bags such as grocery bags or common retailer bags.
Unfortunately, cost constraints make it difficult to solve these issues. Even adding pennies of additional cost to a bag design can render it unfeasible for use with near-commodity bagged products sold in mass-market retailers.
Accordingly, a need remains for articles for holding dry particulate products.